Naksir
by Opaline Orlin
Summary: Ucapan Mama Ino pada suatu sore yang membuat Ino shock. Hello! New author here,fanfiction perdana saya !


NAKSIR

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATED : T

WARNING ! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY ABSURD

.

.

Aku merebahkan badan di atas kasur empuk kesayanganku. Seharian ini,aku berurusan dengan laporan-laporan keuangan perusahaan dan juga tugas kuliah yang membuat kepala nasib orang yang bekerja sambil kuliah. Aku kemudian bangun dari posisi berbaring,mengambil tas kerjaku yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidur,kemudian mengambil handphone yang berada dalam tas dan mengecek beberapa _BBM_ dari teman-temanku. Aku melempar handphoneku ke kasur setelah membalas _BBM_ dari teman-temanku.

Dari luar kamar,aku mendengar celotehan anak bayi. Senyum sumringah muncul di wajahku. Aku segera berdiri dan sedikit berlari ke luar kamar. Kulihat keponakanku yang berumur 1 tahun tengah di tuntun berjalan oleh Mamaku. Dengan gemas aku mencubit pipi gembul anak pertama Mas Deidara tersebut. Dengan segera aku menggendong ponakanku tersebut sambil kucium berkali-kali. Mama pun akhirnya bisa duduk dengan santai setelah seharian menjaga cucu kecilnya tersebut.

Saat tengah asik bermain dengan keponakanku,Mama tiba-tiba berkata

"Ino,kamu ditaksir anaknya tante Mikoto loh"

"Hah?" sontak saja pernyataan Mama itu membuat diriku kaget

"Kamu inget kan,anaknya Tante Mikoto yang waktu lebaran diajak kerumah. Yang kamu bilang kentut pas ada kamu itu loh" jelas Mama kepadaku yang masih kelihatan syok

Ahhh...! tentu Aku ingat kejadian itu

 _Flashback_

 _Saat itu menunjukkan pukul 06.30 malam. Tepatnya hari ke-dua lebaran. Aku baru saja pulang jalan dengan salah satu temanku. Dan temanku tersebut ingin meminjam kaset drama korea yang baru aku beli. Maka dengan sedikit berlari aku menuju rumah. Sesampainya di depan rumah,aku melihat dua pemuda tengah duduk di kursi teras rumahku sedangkan beberapa teman mamaku dan Mamaku sendiri sedang asik bercerita di ruang tamu rumah. Aku tersenyum kepada tamu-tamu yang datang kerumah tersebut. Melesat ke dalam kamarku dan segera mengambil kaset yang diinginkan temanku tersebut. Saat aku akan keluar rumah,Mama memanggiku_

 _"Ino,salamin tante Mikoto dulu" Aku melihat teman Mamanya itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum_

 _"Iya,sebentar Ma. Mau ngasih ini dulu ke temen, dia lagi nungguin" setelah pamit dengan sopan aku segera memberikan kaset tersebut kepada temanku yang menunggu diluar dan kembali kerumah. Tepat saat berada di depan teras,salah satu dari dua pemuda yang duduk itu kentut dengan cukup nyaring. Rupanya yang kentut tadi adalah sang kakak sedangkan sang adik yang menjadi korban segera membalikkan badan dan tertawa bersama sang kakak. Reaksiku? Jangan ditanya,aku berusaha untuk tidak terbahak dan hanya menampilkan tawa kecil. Aku pun menyalami teman Mama dan kedua anak teman Mama yang masih tertawa karena rupanya sang kakak kembali mengeluarkan gas beracun. Setelahnya Aku pun kembali masuk kedalam kamar untuk melaksanakan sholat maghrib._

 _Flasback end_

Aku meringis dalam hati. Ditaksir sama orang suka kentut itu? Aku pun mulai ngebayangin gimana jadinya. Lamunanku terbuyarkan saat Mama bertanya

"Eh,tapi yang suka kentut itu siapa? Masnya apa adeknya?"

"Mas-nya sih Mah"

"Oalah, yang naksir kamu itu adeknya. Tapi lebih tua kamu setahun. Kamu kuliah semester 3 kan ini? Dia baru aja masuk kuliah"

What?! Ditaksir brondong? Well,memang bukan pertama kali sih. Cukup sering aku ditaksir sama brondong mungkin karena mukaku yang awet muda #Muehehhe

"Kok bisa sih? Itu kan ketemu cuma sekali udah lama pula"

"Euhm,tante Mikoto sih yang nawarin anaknya mau nggak dijodohin. Terus anaknya bilang mau, kalau Mama sih terserah kamu. Tapi,Mama bilangin ke Sasuke kalau beneran mau dijodohin kuliah yang bener terus cari kerjaan yang mapan"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Keras kepala sekali rupanya Tante Mikoto itu. Awalnya yang ingin dijodohkan adalah anak pertamanya –Mas Itachi dengan Mbaku –mba Shion. Menurut Tante Mikoto,anak pertamanya itu patah hati setelah diputus oleh pacarnya,kemudian Tante Mikoto curhat ke Mamaku dan mengusulkan untuk mengenalkan Mba Shion ke anaknya yang sedang galau dan berharap kalau anaknya tersebut tidak bersedih lagi. Mba Shion memang terkenal sebagai gadis pintar dan cantik. Dengan kualifikasi seperti itu maka Tante Mikoto yakin sekali kalau anak lelakinya tersebut bakal setuju. Tapi sayangnya,Mba Shion akan segera menikah dengan tunangannya. Saat lebaran itupun Mba Shion sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi.

Dan rupanya setelah tidak berhasil menggaet Mbaku itu,Tante Mikoto berusaha menggaetku sebagai mantunya. Aduh mak! Aku kan masih 15 tahun #plakk. Bohong ding umurku sudah 20 tahun. Tapi selama itu pula aku belum pernah pacaran. Indahnya romansa masa muda belum pernah aku rasakan. Bukan karena aku sibuk mengejar prestasi sehingga tidak mau pacaran. Karena memang nggak ada yang nembak aku buat jadi pacar #huhuhu. Syedih sekali kisah cintaku. Selain karena tidak ada laki-laki yang tertarik padaku,juga karena waktu SMK dulu aku bersekolah di sekolah yang mayoritasnya perempuan. Meskipun ada siswa laki-laki tapi tidak ada yang berhasil membuatku jatuh hati #plak

"Yakin yang dimaksud itu aku? bukannya mba Shion mah?" tanyaku tidak percaya karena memang Mbaku itu yang sering ditaksir orang

"Bukan,dia bilang yang cantik berjilbab sama pake kacamata" mendengar jawaban Mamaku itu, tentu saja aku gede kepala #Mueheheh siapa sih yang nggak seneng dibilang cantik tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya dengan jelas dan kembali menyangkal ke Mama

"Temanku mungkin yang dimaksud "

"Bukan,orang dia bilang anaknya Tante Kushina yang berjilbab sama pake kacamata. Siapa lagi memang kalau bukan kamu. "

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menyangkal,ya ampun apa sih yang dia liat dari aku. Aku cewek biasa-biasa dalam segala hal. Bahkan aku yakin dikota yang dia tinggali sekarang lebih banyak cewek yang lebih cantik. Ah! Paling dia cuma suka-suka doang. Paling nanti kalau ketemu cewek yang lebih cantik dia juga lupa pernah naksir aku.

 _'Ino kamu nggak boleh terlalu berharap'_ Ucapku dalam hati. Penasaran sih gimana kalau beneran dia naksir aku (karena menurut Mama,anak kedua Tante Mikoto itu ganteng maklum aku sudah lupa bagaimana rupa kedua anak Tante Mikoto #hehehe). Sudahlah,mari kita lupakan saja masalah taksir menaksir ini. Jika memang jodoh,aku yakin Tuhan akan bersenang hati mempersatukan kami. Lalu,akupun kembali bermain dengan keponakan perempuanku.

FIN

Maaf atas cerita tidak jelas ini #pundung di pojokan. But this story based on true story,lebih ke pengalaman pribadi sih wkwkwkwk.

Oh iya salam kenal,saya penduduk baru di sini. Mohon bimbingannya semua~ #bow


End file.
